Just a Fool to Believe
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Logan and Marie on a car ride.


Title: Just a Fool to Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or "She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze

Rating: M

Summary: Logan's struggle with himself over his feeling for a certain girl. W/R

* * *

Logan tried not to stare at the beauty next to him. He had only meant to stop by and she how she was. He hadn't meant to ask her out for some dinner. Then dinner had turned into a movie, and now it was an aimless drive. Neither ready to return to the mansion. 

_She's like the wind through my tree _  
_She rides the night next to me _  
_She leads me through moonlight _

_Only to burn me with the sun _

_She's taken my heart _

_But she doesn't know what she's done _

He had known he'd fallen for her long ago. From the moment he stopped to let her ride with him he'd fallen for her. Her innocence, her strength, her love. They were like a drug for him. One he didn't mind getting' addicted to. And she didn't know. How could he tell her that? He didn't know his own age, his own past, what if he had a family already and didn't know it? She was way better off with someone else, anyone else.

Marie smiled at him and leaned against him as he drove on. Logan smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Well it was a cold night after all.

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind _

Who was he fooling? He loved her more than anything he could ever remember. He knew he couldn't live without her, he'd tried. When he had gone up north to "find his past" he knew. He'd failed to forget about her.

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane _

"Logan pull over." the sound of her southern voice starling out of his mind.

_Feel her breath on my face _

"Why?" Logan asked looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

_Her body close to me _

"Just pull over." Logan nodded and slowed his camper down to the side of the road. It wasn't that same as his old one, but it was good enough. Logan put the camper in park turning off the engine. He turned to look at Marie who's nervousness was coming off her in waves.

_Can't look in her eyes _

"What is it?" He asked after a moments pause. Rouge seemed to jump slightly out of her thoughts and swallowed.

_She's out of my league _

"I wanted to tell you something." She replied licking her lips nervously.

_Just a fool to believe _

"Well?"

_I have anything she needs _

Rouge took a deep breath then said, "I love you." Logan froze.

_  
She's like the wind _

"I've loved you for a long time. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I felt you had a right to-" Logan cut her off placing his lips to hers. After a moment Logan pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

_Feel your breath on my face _

"I learned to control it last year, with the professor's help." She replied bashfully about her powers.

_Your body close to me _

Logan nodded and leaned in for another kiss. His body naturally filling with the pleasure and happiness he felt in his heart.

_  
Can't look in your eyes _

Marie wrapped her arms around Logan pulling him as close has she could to her body.

_  
You're out of my league _

She deserved so much better than him though, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His hands slide down her toned body and began it's steady progression of undressing the southern bell.

_  
Just a fool to believe _

Her own struggled to push his heavy coat off of him in a desperate need to feel.

_  
She's like the wind _

_Their fevered kissed spread across each others face revealing in the ability to feel each other fully. _

_  
Just a fool to believe _

_With the last of their clothes shredded and piled on the floor of the small camper Logan carried her into the back where their was more room._

_Just a fool to believe _

_He gently laid her down on the bed his own frame draping over her like a curtain. _

_  
She's like the wind  
_

He couldn't bring himself to ask, but he didn't have to. Marie nodded and hat was all he needed.

_  
Just a fool to believe _

Gently he rocked into her. Her small gasp of pain turned quickly into one of pleasure. His own distinctive growl harmonizing with her moans.

And into the night he would cry out, "I love you too."

_  
She's like the wind  
_

They spent that night, like many others revealing in the ability to feel and express what was in their hearts for all eternity.

* * *

There you go. End. 

Aslan


End file.
